


Do you still love me daddy?

by RattiP



Series: Being little is fun... [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (BBC)
Genre: Abuse, Age Play, Anorexia, Depression, Dom!Sherlock, Dom/sub, F/M, Infedility, Miscarriage, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RattiP/pseuds/RattiP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock leaves to solve a case but can't take you with him because he'll be extremely busy and it might be dangerous. But before leaving, he asks you to try and be Big for uncle Mycroft. You tried. Honestly tried yet things just didn't turn out as planned. The trip was meant take a week tops but things changed...</p><p>(Reader is a little and Sherlock leaves her with Mycroft)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bitter Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> The first part is short just for me to see if anyone would like me to carry one. Hope you enjoy Xx

I sat there unpacking each item that daddy put into his suitcase, for the past hour.  
"Baby, I know you don't want me to go but what you're doing is naughty" he sighed almost pleading for me to stop my actions "and you don't want to be a naughty girl."

"Uh uh, I'm not a naughty girl!" I choked out, before huffing and crawling under the covers of the bed.

There was silence in the room for over ten minutes with Sherlock shuffling around the room repacking it before zipping it up and sitting next to you .

"I know it's hard baby, I'm going to miss you so much it hurts." He spoke tentatively whilst stroking my back. " I'm only going to be gone for a week...okay?"

" I know daddy but a week is a loooong time and I'll be all alone!" I sobbed from beneath the covers.

"You won't be alone, uncle Crofty is going to come and stay with you for a week okay?" He soothed. "But there's something I need to ask you okay..." He paused waiting for me to emerge from beneath the covers.

I shimmied up peeping my eyes out before nodding.

"Umm, while I'm gone I need you to be a big girl, okay?" He asked.

I didn't want to be big, it was too much for me to comprehend and handle.

"No!" I snapped staring him in the eye angrily, how could he ask this of me.

I was expecting him to scold me for saying 'no' to him but all he did was sigh and place his face in his hands.

"Darling... I know it's a lot to ask but, I need you to be a big girl and be strong while Dady is gone." He pleaded lowly stroking my cheek.

I could do it. I would be the bestest big girl for daddy.

I snuffled, "I'll be good I promise." I stated crawling into his lap for one last embrace before the doorbell rang.

"Just remember that daddy loves you darling and I will call every night..." He murmured against my forehead before collecting his bags and heading for the door.


	2. The monster is not under  my bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Crofty isn't the man Reader thought he was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks those of you who have given my work a try and to those who have commented it means a lot. Once again I accept requests and if you have anything you want added into the plot i will be happy to work it in. Xx

As soon as I heard the front door click shut, I dug around the bed sheets searching for my Doodoo Bear Mr Raffie. (It’s a sleep toy with an outer of cloth or something to hold the smell of parents)  
I held him close to my chest, trying to feel as close to daddy as I shuffled down the stairs in my fluffy socks and onsie.  
“Uncle Crofty!” I shrieked in delight as he came into sight, leaning against the kitchen counter sipping some of daddy’s big people grape juice.  
All I got was a glare in return…I blinked before gulping and taking tentative steps forward.  
“Uncle Crofty…you alright? Want to play wiff me like last time?” I asked hoping to change his mood all the while clutching on to my piece of daddy.  
“Shut Up! SHUT UP! If I hear a peep out of you I will-“he bellowed before I interrupted.  
“-But…” I never got to finish my sentence before I was back handed across the face and after that they just kept on coming punches, kicks and slaps, I curled within myself holding Mr.Raffie as if it was daddy.  
“From now on I want you to keep your mouth SHUT and DON’T let me see you! Until your ‘precious daddy’ returns from seeing his, whor-women!”  
I blinked from the ground looking up at him and never had I felt smaller. I don’t think I did anything wrong, and I even the time I painted the walls daddy never did this…he just went out for a bit before forgiving me. This isn’t the Uncle Crofty I knew.  
Cautiously I got up and wiped my bleeding lips with my trembling hand, careful not to get Mr. Raffie better before retreating to my room. I gathered the first pair of pyjamas ,underwear and blankie before scurrying into Daddies room and closing the door. Daddy always said not to lock the door unless I’m in trouble. This is trouble. And with that I locked the door and walked into the bathroom stripping off my clothes and stepping in to a cold shower; ‘Never turn the handle to the red by yourself okay darling.’ I remembered.   
Never had I felt such pain even after all I went through before I started regressing, I thought the words I heard had broken me but this pain was not only the marks on my skin it broke me inside too. When I finally came out of my trance I climbed out of the shower and gently drying my tarnished skin.  
They little girl in the mirror wasn’t happy like she was yesterday after her and Daddy came back from the park, this wasn’t me. I didn’t violets on my skin.  
I got dressed and snuggled Mr. Raffie to my chest as I nuzzled my face in Daddy’s pillows trying to feel closer to him. And then I stared and stared as tears slid out of my eyes at the phone. Why hadn’t he called yet…He promised! Why couldn’t I remember Daddy’s number! I wasn’t a big girl like daddy always said; he’s a liar who doesn’t keep his promises. And all that circled my mind: ‘Does Daddy still love me?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Xx


	3. Dreams that felt real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's sleep is riddled with bad dreams and one in particular get her thinking if may it may come to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating, been super busy with school but now that I've got a hold on my life I can post more often.

I drifted off into a sleep riddled with nightmares, of how uncle Crofty had treated me and Daddy not loving me anymore. And the more I dreamt the more real they started to feel. If uncle Crofty could hit me what was stopping Daddy from loving me? But the dream that woke me from my sleep, sent me into a panic attack.

*Dream*

_“Help me!” In my head I was screaming for someone to help save me from the clutches of the evil that held me! But all that came out was gurgling; me chocking on the bile that once wanted to leave my body but then halted in my mouth trying to drown me. I lay there heaving. Left for dead, that is what I was, sprawled out on the ship’s deck caged. Cackles from all around awakened me from the darkness. Caged like an animal, beaten to a pulp, body bare for eyes to see. I was a prisoner._

_“I bet you’ve done it this time…killed her I mean.” Mycroft sneered, unmoved to Sherlock._

_“What fun would that be?” He sneered menacingly, “Stupid girl needs a good knocking once in a while. You showed me the fun in it and besides it’s not like ever loved her."_

_I curled up into myself; this was the man who claimed to love me, promised to take care of me. Now all his eyes held were hatred and anger. Love was a word I no longer wanted to associate myself with. And as the ship bounced over the waves I wanted nothing more than night to fall so that I wouldn’t see there jeering faces. Darkness fell early as thunder clouds rolled in; sea raging!_

_My cage slid, hitting the side of the ship almost falling off and every wave brought me closer to the raging sea. The once fearless Mycroft and Sherlock were shaking in their Satan driven bodies. They scurried around the deck, one thought coursing through them, to save themselves. Clap! Crack that was it from the sky before a monstrous wave took the ship under. Glug, glug, glug was all I heard as I sank to the ocean floor._

_The caged anchored itself on the ocean floor. I watched as items fell from the ship and bitterly as Mycroft and Sherlock swam their way back up to the surface. I screamed for them to save me, but only let the water in into my lungs. My chest, eyes and every open wound on my body burned. He said he wouldn’t hurt me, abuse me but only love me. He lied! Even in my dying state I reached out for him_

*End of dream*

With that I jolted awake. Terrified that when Daddy came back he might treat me the same as uncle Crofty had…and what if he really didn’t love anymore; Daddy hadn’t called at all! And with that I clung to Mr. Raffie soaking his material with my tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reads and kudo's it means a lot to me. I do apologize however that the past two chapters have been really downing...I've been feeling a bit off lately but next chapter will be happier! My psychologist made me promise happy thought :). Please comment and give suggestions and criticism, it helps me be better. Xx


	4. Authors Note

Sorry for not updating I have unfortunately been struck with a case of writers block.... I was wondering if you guys had any suggestions for the next chapter or anyone would want to be a co author? 

Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked the first part! I would really love suggestions on where the story could go and anything you want me to add. And I will take requests if you want anything specific in the series. I write as a hobby but I will take constructive criticism to better myself :) Thanks Xx


End file.
